Various types of tamper-evident closures are known which function to alert consumers that the closure has been previously partially or completed removed from an associated container. For some applications, however, it is further desired that a closure function to prevent refilling of an associated container, after the original contents thereof have been dispensed from the container. Experience has shown that “anti-refill” closures of this nature can be particularly desirable for use on containers having relatively expensive contents, such as spirits or the like. Use of these types of “anti-refill” or “anti-counterfeiting” closures are desirable in order to prevent introduction of adulterated, inferior-grade, or otherwise non-original product back into a container after the original product has been dispensed. As will be appreciated, closures of this nature should function to permit convenient dispensing of the original contents of the container, while at the same time preventing, or substantially inhibiting, re-introduction of liquid back into the container.
The present invention contemplates an anti-refill closure assembly which functions to permit convenient dispensing of the original contents of an associated container, while significantly inhibiting and preventing introduction of liquid back into the container.